


Prove Me Wrong

by OnTheGround2012



Series: What If It's You? [4]
Category: Spooks | MI-5, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Attraction, Collage, Confessions, Crossover, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Future, Future Fic, Human Jackson, Love/Hate, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Opposites Attract, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Questioning, Questions, Stiles Wears Glasses, Subways, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Jackson gets the information he needs and makes a decision about Stiles.





	Prove Me Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, I love feedback, so I'd love to know what you think. I hope you'll like this new chapter. Kudos would be great too if you like it.
> 
> If you want to support me, come visit me on my [Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks to everybody who has left a comment and are interested in this story... it truly means a lot because I love this AU. 
> 
> There's one chapter left. Cross-posted on Tumblr for stackson week 2017.
> 
> Thanks so much to my amazing beta, WhenAngelsFall, for her help as usual; she's wonderful and I couldn't share this without her advice.

 

[ ](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2hgrekg)

 

 

When Jackson returns upstairs Lydia is standing by his table with the keys of the cuffs hanging in one of her fingers and a smirk on her face.

“You were watching, weren’t you?”

“Just the end. It was too entertaining not to.”

Issac approaches them and hands him a folder. “He’s clean. Cleaner than my kitchen will ever be, that’s for sure. Not even a parking ticket.” He tries not to smile but does a terrible job. “Sorry,” he adds before leaving.

“Fucking shit,” Jackson shakes head.

“Hey, I understand why you did what you did. Don’t be so hard on yourself. It could happen to anyone… or you know, anyone _hot and mysterious_...” Lydia doesn’t even try to hide her smile.

“Shut up.” Jackson raises his eyebrows.

“He’s cute.” Lydia smirks.

“I said: _shut up._ ” Jackson says, grabbing the keys from her hand and taking two steps towards the stairs.

“Hey, I have something for you.” Lydia turns around and grabs a document from the desk next to her.

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“NDA for your cute guy, of course.”

“He’s not…” Jackson closes his eyes for a second and comes back to grab the paper. “Fine,” he says, putting it inside the folder he was carrying. “Thanks.” Then, he finally heads downstairs.

“You’re welcome.” He can hear Lydia saying behind him.

 

****

 

“That was fast,” Stiles says as Jackson enters the interrogation room.

“Yeah, well, we wouldn’t want to carry around your unemployment on our conscience, you know?”

“Great, that means you believe me.”

Jackson shows him the keys as he steps closer.

“Yeah, unfortunately, I do.” Jackson grabs Stiles hands, placing them on the table so that he can unlock the cuffs faster. It’s just a second but Stiles can’t help but enjoy the contact, not to mention that having this guy so close to him feels really weird yet still lovely.

“That’s good.” Stiles nods.

“Yeah, it’s great.” Jackson’s words full of sarcasm.

“So, what? Now you hate my guts when you’re the one who could have left me brain damaged? I should be the one upset here, you know?”

“Sure. Like this isn’t the most exciting thing that’s happened to you in like… ever…” Jackson waves his right arm.

“Hey, whatever-your-name is, just because your life is probably full of spying, torturing and whatever the hell else you do, it doesn’t give you the right to judge mine, okay? Just so you know I have a perfectly fulfilling life. I like my job, which I happen to be fucking good at, and I have friends. So yeah, I have a life you don’t know anything about. So, what if I followed you? Sometimes you have to take risks when you like somebody… and you know what? Despite everything that’s happened, I don’t regret it. Even if you’re being an asshole… because I think this is just a front you’re putting up.”

“A front? You’re officially insane.” Jackson frowns.

“No. I’m impulsive and I talk a lot, I’ll give you that. But I can see through you.”

Stiles’s confidence takes Jackson back for a second, but he thinks he doesn’t let it show. He snorts right away. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“Oh no? Okay, prove me wrong.” Stiles shrugs. “Go out with me, then.”

Jackson huffs a laugh. “You’re kidding, right? What makes you think I'm even gay?”

“How about because you didn’t freak out in the least when I said I liked you?”

Jackson shakes his head and licks his lips.

“You know what? It doesn’t matter because I don’t do dating…” Jackson shrugs. “So, sorry, but I‘ll have to pass.”

“Okay. This was a one time offer...” Stiles waves his right arm and gets up. Jackson snorts and his face tells him that he is a bit surprised because that isn’t what he was expecting Stiles to say. “So, who is giving me my stuff back?”

“Yeah. Right. A colleague will give them to you. But first, there’s one thing...” Jackson takes out a document from his folder and puts it on the table in front of Stiles. “You need to sign.”

“Wait. What’s this?” Stiles frowns. “Just a non-disclosure agreement.”

“You mean a confidentiality agreement?” Stiles asks, looking at the page.

“Yeah, same thing.” Jackson finds a pen in his Jacket pocket and leaves it on the table.

“And what the hell I am supposed to disclose if I don’t even know your name?”  


“It doesn’t matter. You know what I look like and you know what I do. Signing this, you basically promise to forget that you ever met me, or anybody else in this building, and of course, everything we’ve discussed today in this room. And obviously, if you failed to follow through with your promise and we find out about it, charges would be brought against you immediately and you would most probably end up in jail. So, unless that’s what you want, I’d recommend that you keep your mouth shut.”

“Okay. Maybe _I_ was wrong. Maybe you _are_ an asshole after all.” Stiles grabs the pen and signs. He just wants to get out of there as soon as possible.

“Happy now?” Stiles gives the paper back to Jackson who puts it back in the folder.

“Ecstatic.” Jackson says in a wry tone. “Come on, follow me.”

Stiles follows Jackson upstairs and he can’t help but look around him. He sees people working at desks and it’s just like any other work space. If he didn’t know where he was, he wouldn’t think this place is full of CIA agents.

“This is what you are looking for, right?” A red-haired woman hands him his messenger bag and a coat.

“Yes, exactly, thank you.” Stiles says, grabbing both things.

“You’re welcome.” Lydia smiles.

“Would you mind showing Mr Stilinski the way out?” Jackson asks, looking at Lydia.

Lydia looks at him, and he knows it's that look that indicates that she's not happy doing his job.

“Yeah, I don’t mind. Follow me, please.”

Stiles looks at Jackson for a moment and their eye meet. It feels like Jackson wants to say something but he doesn’t, and Stiles knows that once again, there’s something stopping him.

Stiles looks at Lydia. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm otg2012 on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought or follow me there.


End file.
